The Clashers Band
The Clashers Band Was a Band of Prototype Animatronics Based Off The Original FNAF 1 Animatronics, No Toy, Fredbear, Nightmare, Withered Toy, Phantom Toy, Nightmare Toy Exist. (Fun Fact: The Withered Models are Based Off The Original Withered Animatronics From FNAF 2, Just a Little Tweaked) (Fun Fact #2: Light-Fire's Heads Have Separate Names, The Left One is Light, The Right One is Fire.) Members: Hive The Hornet: (Male) He is Based Off Bonnie, He Has Large Red Eyes on The Sides of His Head With Thin White Pupils. He Has Limbs. He Also Has Wings and a Stinger. He Plays a Violin. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Upper-Arm. He Has Black and Dark-Yellow Stripes All Over Him. His Eyes are Protected With Glass. Shift-Lock The Fox: (Female) She is Based Off Foxy, She Has Purple Fur. Her Legs Below The Knees, The Top of Her Ears, Her Arms Below The Elbows are Black. She Has White Fur Across Her Torso and On The Tip of Her Tail. She Has Glowing Red Eyes. She Has Bullet-Holes For Extra Design on Her Legs and Torso. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Arm, Left Hand, Left Leg and Left Foot, Revealing Her Terminator-Like Endoskeleton. Her Thighs and Breast are Pretty Large. She Plays a Drumset. Clanker The Dragon: (Male) He Appears to Based Off Freddy, He Has Black and Dark-Green Scales. The Middle of His Torso Has a Realistic-Looking Ruby. His Eyes are Glowing Light-Blue. His Left Foot and Right Hand is Missing It's Suit. He Carries a Golden and Dark-Gray Microphone in His Right Hand. He Has Pointed Ears and Black Horns on His Head. He is The Lead Singer. Light-Fire The Hydra/Dragon: (Female): She is Based Off Chica, She Has Two Heads on Two Necks, She Has a Skinny Waist and Wears a Black Garment and Bikini. Her Model Looks Like Toy Chica, Her Hips and Breast are Very Large. She Has Glowing Lime Eyes. She Plays a Flute. Withered Version: (Hive) He is Missing His Face and Left Arm Below The Shoulder. He Still Has His Lower Jaw and Eyes (He Also Still Has His Endoskeleton Upper Jaw), He Has Holes on His Thighs and Upper-Arms. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Both Feet. He Looks Very Tattered and Broken Withered Version: (Shift-Lock) She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Right Hand and Left Ear. She Has a Little Bit of The Suit on Her Lower-Legs, Feet, Left Side of Her Mask Missing. She Has Some Rips on Her Arms Withered Version: (Clanker) He Has Rips On His Arms, Legs, Torso (Mostly Waist), and Lower Jaw. His Right Eye is Black With a Glowing White Pupil. His Microphone Looks a Bit Rusty. His Left Hand is Missing It's Suit. Withered Version: (Light-Fire) Both of Her Heads' Jaws are Broken and Hang Down, Revealing Their Rusty Endoskeleton Mouth. She Has Rips on Her Limbs. Her Hands are Missing With Lots of Wires Hanging Out. Her Left Head Has a Huge Rip on It's Lower Jaw Phantom Version: (Hive) He is Covered in Cracks and Holes, Including a Large One on His Left Thigh and Torso. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, It's Also Very Cracked. He Has a Rip on The Left Side of His Mask. He is Burnt Badly With a Moldy Endoskeleton Phantom Version: (Shift-Lock) Her Right Eye, Right Ear and Right Hand are Missing. She Has Rips and Cracks on Her Legs, Waist and Right Arm. Her Left Arm Except Hand are Missing It's Suit. She is Burnt Badly With a Moldy Endoskeleton Phantom Version: (Clanker) He is Missing His Left Arm and Left Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Right Foot. He Has Holes and Cracks on His Thighs and Torso. He is Burnt Badly With a Moldy Endoskeleton Phantom Version: (Light-Fire) Her Right Head is Missing It's Entire Mask. She is Missing Her Left Hand Also. All of Her Eyes are Black With Glowing White Pupils. She is Covered in Cracks and Rips. She is Burnt Badly With a Moldy Endoskeleton